


Watching you grow, day by day

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, No angst at all, Robert feels!, Smut, bit of insecurity, happiness, soft Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert finds out he is pregnant at 3 weeks, will he tell Aaron or does his insecurities get the better out of him?( Set around now, changed title + summary. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Medical Information may be wrong !! 
> 
> Sorry if this wasn’t what you expected. 
> 
> Sorry for the terrible titles 
> 
> Btw Seb does not exist.
> 
> Updated regularly not daily.

“ Your pregnant. “ Dr Nickerson says to a shocked Robert who’s sitting opposite him. 

“ What? “ 

“ Your pregnant. “ The Dr repeats. “ You are 3 weeks along now, if you do want this baby we will rearrange appointments for scans, however, if you do not want to have this baby we can look into abortion, you will have to wait between 10 to 24 weeks. Robert this is your decision and your partners, whatever choice you make will be okay. “ The Dr speaks firmly but gently to Robert. 

“ E-Er I’ll speak to my husband first. “ Robert chokes out still a bit shocked like because it was only few weeks ago that himself and Aaron agreed to have children. 

Robert went home after his Doctors appointment had a cold shower wanting to calm his nerves, needing to be calm and little chilled to tell his husband the news. 

He was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand and looked up when Aaron walked through the door. Aaron sat beside him kissed the side of Robert’s head, then another kiss on the lips. “ You been to the doctors then?” Aaron asked softly tracing circles on the back of Robert’s head. - Aaron had been nagging his husband to make an appointment for the doctors because Robert kept being sick, hardly had an appetite and avoided sex with Aaron. To say Aaron was concerned for his husbands health was an understatement, he was terrified that Robert had a serious illness. 

Robert nodded his head slowly feeling anxious again, he really doesn’t know what Aaron’s reaction will be and Robert is just scared he’s going to be chucked out. “ Y-Yeh I did. “ 

“ what did they say?” 

Robert looked up from his gazing at his hands - saw the concern written over his beautiful husband’s face. He needed to get this heavy weight off his shoulders because he can’t keep this to himself.  
“ W-well.... I - I’m pregnant. “ 

Aaron went from surprised - to shocked - to thrilled, he pulled his husband up from the armpits and hugged him tightly, slowly swaying onthe spot. Aaron pulled away still smiling like mad, but it slowly faded away when he saw Robert’s unsure face. “ What’s the matter? Do you not want a baby anymore?” Aaron chocked out sounding hurt. 

Robert sat down holding Aaron’s hand, looking in Aaron’s eyes.  
“ You know I want a child with you, a house full of em’ but - What if I do being pregnant wrong?” Robert asked scared, his insecurities rising up to the surface. 

Aaron smiled softly. “ You won’t because I’ll be here with you all the way won’t I? “ Aaron said but looking sad again as he blow out a breath. “ but if you don’t - “ 

Robert interrupted. “ No, I’m going to keep the baby okay? All along as I have you by my side I’ll be okay won’t I? “ Aaron answered Robert with a deep kiss with opened mouths, feeling the happiest man in the whole wide world. “ This means our baby will have both of us instead of just mine or your genes. They can look like you with your blonde hair and your weird but funny personality, with your great mind - “ 

“ Or with your beautiful dark curls and the whole Dingle family behind them. “ Robert butted in with a smile. 

Aaron hugged Robert once again wanting to touch him and his little bump. “ God help em’ “ Aaron joked.  
“ When should we start telling people then?” Aaron asked as he finally pulled away from his husband. 

“ Let’s leave it for now okay. I just don’t want to get people’s hopes up if something is wrong.” 

“ why would something be wrong?” Aaron asked confused. 

“ Because pregnancies sometimes go wrong don’t they? I know not all the time but I just want to leave it for now, please. “ Robert said. 

Aaron nodded his head feeling a bit disappointed that he can’t go off sprouting the news around the village. 

“ It won’t be forever okay? Well obviously cos I would start to show - but just for a while.” Robert said leaning against Aaron’s side as he kissed his cheek. 

“ Okay, but when you start to show I want us to tell people okay?” Aaron said, both men agreed to tell people when Robert has the first scan done. 

When Robert came up to 10 weeks he and Aaron went to the hospital room for his first ultrasound. But before the appointment and after Robert telling Aaron, he had been so protective over Robert, but obviously in a good way because he only cared about him. Meaning, Aaron would Google pregnancy websites to learn more about how to help Robert when he felt uncomfortable because his stomach was a bit more rounded now, but was easily hidden with his black jumper, nicked from Aaron’s wardrobe. Because Robert’s jumpers were more fitted, not baggy like Aaron’s, Aaron and Robert went out specially to find some jumpers and hoodies to Robert’s liking. They did find a lot of jumpers and hoodies Robert likes they brought two bags of clothes with some maternity clothes as well, but only to wear in the Mill. Aaron and Robert actually really enjoyed themselves, spending time together getting baby books, whilst getting an ugly jumper, bright green with a smiley face on for Robert in which he looked horrified and threatened to divorce Aaron. 

He was joking... 

Till he saw the other bright burgundy one as well, in which Robert stuck up his middle finger to Aaron jokingly. 

They made it back to the Mill, Robert tried on his new clothes - ( he felt uncomfortable about changing in the shops changing room, ) - Aaron was eyeing up Robert the whole time, he was hard as a brick ( If you want to put it like that, - ) - but he found some inner willpower to contain himself and not throw himself at Robert. Whilst Robert was showing his husband the clothes, Aaron was praising him the whole time, saying how fit he looked, he looks so more hotter and attractive with the more rounded belly - it made Robert blush and smile like mad. 

Aaron and Robert were in the Ultrasound room with the female nurse as she was setting everything up. She got the gel, opened the lid before pausing to tell Robert. “ Okay Robert this will feel a bit cold for while. “ The nurse didn’t wait for a comment as she put the gel straight onto Robert’s stomach. 

She was looking at the screen and looked a bit confused, which was concerning both men. “ Everything okay?” Robert asked worried. 

“ I just can’t hear the heartbeat, but sometimes the baby moves into a position where you can’t hear it. “ The nurse said trying to calm both men but not succeeding, Robert and Aaron exchanged looks and held Robert’s hand tighter than necessary. The nurse eventually broke out in a smile as she turned the screen to the two men, “ Okay here they are - here’s the first one - “ 

“ Wait there’s more than one?” Aaron asked shocked as he looked at the nurse but the wave of being shocked was actually excitement because they are going to have more than one baby! 

The nurse looked between to men. “ Yes, you have triplets Mr Sugden! “ 

“ Oh my god. “ Robert said, lost for words. 

“ Congratulations to you both! “ The nurse said with a smile on her face but the ones on the men’s faces were bigger and brighter as Aaron pulled his husband into a massive hug and kissed the side of his head. The nurse carried on showing the men the other two babies and she said everything is fine, everything is developing as it should be. 

The nurse printed off the scan and given the picture to Robert, the whole car ride back to their home was Robert gazing at the picture of their babies, with Aaron having his hand on Robert’s upper thigh the whole ride as well with a smile on their faces. 

“ I’m so happy you know?” Aaron said in Robert’s hair, as they were laying down on the sofa, Robert laying between Aaron’s legs, Aaron was feeling Robert’s stomach. 

“ Me too. When I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked you know? I think anybody would be, but then as it dawned on me I was panicking if you still wanted a baby with me. “ Robert admitted. 

“ Why would you think I wouldn’t want a baby with you?” Aaron said confused. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders not actually having an reason.  
“ I don’t know - but it’s just my insecurities taking over again. “ 

“ Talk to me if your worried about anything okay? I don’t want us to keep things from each other. “ Aaron said as he gently kissed Robert’s knuckles. 

“ I will. “ Robert said simply, as he turned around looked at Aaron with a smile on his face.  
“ still can’t believe we’re having triplets. “ 

Aaron shook his head fondly.  
“ Me neither. “ 

“ I hope we have two boys and one girl or the other way round.” Robert said as he pulled himself up ( with Aaron’s help, ) was now squeezed against Aaron and the couch. 

“ Why?” Aaron said curious. 

“ Dunno really but it’ll be nice wouldn’t it? Having a little girl and two boys. “ 

Aaron smiled. “ I always wanted kids with you, you know? I would always dream of having a house full of kids running around the place and you by my side. “ 

“ Me too. I never admitted it but I did deep down. “ Robert spoke as he held Aaron’s hand. 

Both men looked up seeing Liv walk in and she rolled her eyes seeing the both men laying on the sofa with Robert’s jumper pulled up slightly showing his stomach. “ Guys, if your gonna be clingy touchy with each other can you do it in your room. “ she walked past them got a class of water. 

Robert pulled down his jumper and sat up pulling his legs over Aaron’s, sitting up now against the couch getting comfortable again. He cleared his throat and asked Liv to come and sit down, Aaron looked confused but then it dawned on him, what Robert was going to say. 

“ what do you want?” Liv asked sounding confused. 

“ I went to the doctors few weeks ago - it’s nothin’ bad, “ seeing the look on her face. “ but the doctor said I’m pregnant. I went to Ultrasound today and we found out I’m having triplets. “ 

Liv smiled widely as her eyes widened as well, she looked so excited. “ Oh my god I’m going to be an Auntie! “ 

“ So, your happy then? “ Aaron said with a smile on his face. 

“ of course I am!” Liv said excitedly, she hugged Robert tightly. “ I just thought you were getting fat!” Liv said cheekily when she pulled away from Robert. 

“ Thanks for that. “ Robert said. 

“ Triplets. Can’t believe your gonna have triplets! I’m going to tell Gabby. “ As Liv got out her phone out, Robert stopped her gently. 

“ Don’t for now we haven’t told anyone else. “ Robert said, speaking for his husband as well. 

“ I’m the first person you told!” Liv half shouted at the two men making them laugh. 

“ it was more in the spar of the minute thing. “ Robert said jokingly. 

“ Don’t say that to her. “ Aaron said in a laugh. 

“ Wow haha. “ Liv said sarcastically. 

“ We’re only joking, I was gonna tell you later on but you walked when I was about to tell Aaron. “ 

Liv nodded her head understanding. “ When are you going to tell people?” Liv asked. 

Aaron as well looked at Robert wanting to know. “ today when we go to the pub but in the backroom. “ Robert said. 

“ Everyone or only family?” Liv asked. 

“ I dunno really. People will start to notice won’t they?” Aaron said to Robert. 

Robert nodded his head. “ okay, we’ll tell the family first and then we’ll just get Chas to congratulate us in the pub because I don’t fancy shouting it out. “ Robert said before speaking again not wanting to upset anyone. “ - not that I’m embarrassed but I don’t want to stand in front of everyone, unless you want to do it?” Directly speaking to Aaron. 

“ No, we’ll just leave it to mum. “  
Aaron said because he’ll just get nervous and shy. Liv went to her room few moments later wanting to do her coursework and promising both men she won’t tell anyone about Robert. 

“ Chas, Vic, Diane can we speak to you for a sec?” Robert said leaning against the bar looking at them with a curious face on. They all nodded their heads wondering what Robert or Aaron wanted to say. 

“ What’s wrong?” Victoria asked Immediately worried. 

“ What’s Robert done now, love?” Chas asked assuming Robert’s done something which pissed off Aaron a bit. 

“ Tell us then Robert, your not getting another divorce are you?” Diane asked with hint of disappointment in her voice. 

Robert shook his head because all he wanted was to tell them the good needs. “ All your questions are a no, nothing has happened, I haven’t done anything and thank you Diane for sounding so disappointed in me. “ Robert said in a emotionless tone but looking fed up. 

Aaron rubbed Robert’s shoulders not wanting his husband to get stressed - he read in one of their pregnancy books that getting stressed could harm or raise the high blood pressure for the baby and Robert. “ Calm down Rob, just tell them. “ 

“ I am calm! “ 

“ shut up and tell them. “ Aaron said firmly but Robert saw the twinkle in his eye. 

“ I’m pregnant, I’m going to have triplets. “ Robert said with a smile on his face, rubbing his stomach affectionately. 

All three women looked shocked but suddenly Victoria jumps up and hugs Robert tightly, a bit too tight. “ Ow. “ Robert said holding his stomach a bit. 

Aaron looks scared checking Robert over with his eyes. “ Are you okay?” 

“ Yeh but she just hugged me a bit too tight. “ Robert with a small smile looking at Aaron sitting beside him on the sofa. 

“ Sorry. “ Victoria says looking guilty, Robert walks two feet towards her and hugged her side. 

“ Congratulations Robert, Jack would be so proud of you. “ Diane said not noticing the change in expression on Robert’s face as he tended a bit. 

“ thank you Diane. “ Aaron said not letting her say anything else, thinking how can she not notice how it effects Robert. 

“ Love, I’m so happy for you. “ Chas hugged Robert and then Aaron kissing them on the cheek. 

“ when did you find out your having triplets?” Victoria asked with a smile on her face. 

“ Today, I had my first Ultrasound and the nurse said there was 3 and that came as a shock in itself. “ Robert smiled softly. 

“ Awh I’m so pleased for you Rob, have you told Liv?” Chas asked with a smile on her face. 

“ We already told her earlier when she came in. Liv is so pleased isn’t she?” Robert looked at Aaron with a smile on his face as Aaron nodded his head in agreement. 

“ She was basically bursting with excitement and is so happy to be an Auntie. We didn’t know what reaction we would get but we’re really pleased aren’t we Rob. “ Aaron said to his husband squeezing his husbands hand. 

Robert nodded his head. “ We are just glad she doesn’t feel left out or anything. “ 

“ Lets have a celebration shall we? I’ll get the champagne and orange juice. “ Chas says with a smirk on her face as she thinks Robert can have no alcohol now. 

“ I mean I could have a little, one of the books said that I could have 2 or 1 units but not drink heavily. “ Robert said to Chas attempting to get around her. 

He was wrong, he needed to get around Aaron instead. 

He didn’t succeed. 

“ No you are not having even a drop of alcohol on your tongue, it can damage the baby’s development and even the smallest bit of alcohol can cause a risk. You are sticking to soft drinks for the rest of your pregnancy, and no I’m not asking you to not have any, I’m telling you. “ Aaron said all that without getting a breath but then it did have Aaron panting a bit, which he could cover easily. Yeh, he needs to remember to breathe when he is ranting or being strict. 

Aaron was expecting Robert to be moody - angry - upset - this was not what he expected.  
“ Awh you care about me so much your controlling my drinking. “ Robert said not being sarcastic actually, he was being serious even having his eyes well up with tears, must be the hormones kicking in. 

Aaron huffed out a laugh as well as everyone else in the room was smiling softly watching the two men being so domestic.  
“ of course I care about ya, your my husband it’s my duty to be worried about ya. “ Aaron smiled as he held Robert’s hand giving him a tight squeeze. 

“ I love you. “ Robert said as he hugged Aaron stroked the back of his head with his thumb. 

Liv walked in the background immediately seeing her brothers hugging, and was Robert... crying? “ What’s wrong with those two?” She said sounding  
confused. 

Chas looked at Liv. “ Robert’s having a moment. “ She said simply. 

“ a moment?” Liv said. 

“ Yeh, Aaron was being strict about Robert not drinking and Robert just went all soft. “ Victoria said with a laugh. 

“ ugh I don’t know what came over me. “ Robert said as he pulled away from Aaron and seeing Liv in the room now he had bit of redness on his cheeks. 

“ apparently you had a moment Rob, “ Liv said with a laugh. 

“ I didn’t!” 

“ sure. “ Victoria and Chas said in union whilst making a face, they all got up and went into the bar. Aaron, Robert and Liv went to the booth nearest to the bar, Victoria went to start her job for the day, Diane went home, and Chas was getting the drinks for them. 

“ I would like to congratulate Robert and Aaron with their amazing news, Robert is pregnant, having triplets!” Chas shouted as she raised her glass, everyone else did the same in the room. 

“ Congratulations Rob, I could teach ya about nappy’s later. “ Kerry said with a grin on her face, speaking to Robert standing near him as he was eating his tea. 

“ Cheers Kev I’ll consider it. “ Robert said with a smile knowing she hates that nickname. - once ages ago he said that by innocent and Kerry went a bit mad about that nickname, because her sister used to say that to annoy her and she wanted to be called by her proper name. Ever since Robert annoyed her every time he saw her. Kerry gave him an annoyed look but then moved away softly, everyone else was Congratulating them wishing them the best and if they need any advice or help with babies, babysitting they can just knock on their door and ask him. Both Aaron and Robert really appreciated all the kind words but they retreated back to the Mill, going to bed as Liv went to Gabby’s for a sleepover. 

Aaron had his head on Robert’s stomach tracing shapes on his skin, feeling so relaxed hearing Robert’s breathing and heart beating. Robert had his fingers going through Aaron’s curls whilst smiling softly. “ I love you.” 

“ I love you too. “ Aaron said with a smile and he gently kissed Robert’s stomach as he pulled himself up and laid on his pillow facing Robert who was now asleep, Aaron moved closer to Robert put his head on his shoulder and an protective arm around Robert’s middle.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Rob you don’t like pickle?” Aaron asked holding the pickle sandwich on the plate but giving it to his husband anyway. 

Robert nodded his head as he grabbed the plate, rubbing his little more obvious, bigger stomach.   
“ I know but it’s for our babies isn’t it? I need to keep them healthy and that means I need loads of vitamins and protein. “ He took a bite out of the sandwich whilst watching Aaron sit down next to him put his hand on Robert’s stomach. 

“ What kind of foods do you need to have? “ Aaron said curious. 

Robert got his phone front the arm of the couch and went onto his bookmark on Google, started reading the options.   
“ fish oils, broccoli, eggs, salmon, more colourful foods and dairy products. “ 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Well, we can order some of that can’t we? To keep you and our babies healthy. “ Aaron said with a soft voice and a smile as he kissed Robert on the cheek, carried on rubbing Robert’s stomach. 

Robert intertwined their hands together placed them on Robert’s stomach. “ Yeh you can and pay for the stuff, whilst doing Yoga with me in here because you need to keep fit as well. “ Robert said looking at Aaron. 

Aaron looked at Robert and had a cheeky grin on his face. “ Your saying I’m not fit?” 

Robert didn’t hear the funniness in his voice and he turned to look at Aaron with a little panicked look on his face.   
“ what? No! You are obviously fit I didn’t me- “ 

Aaron shut upped his husband with a kiss on the lips then began snogging a little, Robert moving closer to Aaron as he put his hands on Aaron’s hips, Aaron was putting his fingers through Robert’s hair as he held Robert’s hip. “ I know you didn’t mean anything behind it. “ Aaron brushed his lips against Robert’s had a small smile on his face. 

Robert blushed as he smiled as well. “ One way of shutting me up. “ 

Aaron nodded his head as he leaned in again to kiss his husband. “ I want you so much - I really miss you. “ He whispered in Robert’s ear. 

Robert moaned but pulled away hating the loss of contact all sudden. “ I miss you too, but I - that’s even if you want to see me naked like this anyway. “ Robert spoke sadly and quietly listing off one of his insecurities. Robert has been worrying about if Aaron still sees him attractive like before, - it hasn’t helped that Robert’s been reading about couples not being attractive to each other during the pregnancy and being drifted apart.

Aaron’s eyes widened in shock as tears welled up in his eyes, he grabbed Robert’s hands and pulled his husband closer to him. “ How can you say that? I find you even more attractive now than ever! “ Aaron said in a clear voiced tone, getting his point across. “ - I love your bump it shows how beautiful you are, carrying our babies and caring for them, keeping them warm, protecting them, I have fallen even deeper in love with you than I ever thought was possible! “ Aaron stopped talking as he smiled softly not wanting his husband to feel isolated or unloved from his husband, it hurts Aaron so much about the concept of it. 

Robert looks at Aaron with watery eyes, the same as Aaron, he holds Aaron’s hand, softly stroking Aarons thumb with his own. He looks up to meet Aarons concerned expression looking at his husband, watching Robert be so vulnerable. “ Really? “ he asks quietly. 

“ Come with me, I’m going to show you how much I love you and find you attractive. “ Aaron said getting up from the couch, holding his hand out for Robert. 

“ Aaron.. - “ 

“ No come on I’m going to show you right now and the rest of the day if I have too, okay? “ Aaron said firmly, as he pulled Robert up from the couch and started walking up the stairs still holding hands even when they were both in the shower. 

Aaron turned on the water turning the temperature a bit hotter for both men to get some steam. Aaron deeply kissed Robert messing Robert’s blonde hair and digging his finger nails into Robert’s back. Aaron moved closer to his husband pushing him back against the wall, Aaron was against Robert but aware of the bump not wanting to hurt or cause damage to Robert or the babies. “ See how much I want ya?” Aaron said pushing his lower half into Robert more. 

Robert nodded his head giving his husband a kiss on the shoulder. “ I really miss you, - I want you so much. “ Robert moaned into Aaron’s shoulder feeling himself get harder. 

Aaron shook his head playfully as he bit his bottom lip and reached over to get the shampoo. “ not just yet, I’m going to take my time, I want you to know how much I love you and appreciate you, okay?” Aaron kissed Robert again. He squirted the liquid onto his palm, gently spread it over Robert front and rubbing his stomach smiling to himself. He moved to Robert’s back and repeated what he did, as he washed Robert’s hair. Aaron was behind Robert he was pushed against Robert’s arse, Aaron had his arms wrapped around Robert’s middle, he kissed Robert’s wet back, water running down him. Aaron pushed himself gently into Robert. “ hmm, you feel so tight waiting for me to fill you up. “ Aaron gently moved slowly, making love to Robert. 

“ I’ll always wait for you. “ Robert moaned twisting his head to kiss Aaron’s jaw. 

“ I love you so much, and our babies. “ Aaron rubbed Robert’s stomach. “ I want you to remember that forever. “ Aaron spoke softly to Robert as he came in Robert, the moment was more relaxing and beautiful than being sweaty and exhausted, but it still held so much between them. “ you see how much I love you now? How I still find you beautiful now than I did before? “ Aaron said with a small smile on his face as he turned around Robert. Aaron slid his arms around Robert, they both rested their foreheads together, the bump blocking the further closeness. 

Robert nodded his head. “ yeh, I just felt insecure for some reason and I don’t know why. “ 

“ everyone gets insecure but I should of shown you more that I love you. “ Aaron said regretfully. 

Robert shook his head kissing Aaron on the lips, still ignoring the continuing water falling on them. “ It’s not your fault okay? Don’t ever think that, it’s my problems - “ 

“ our problems, we talk through everything remember? “ Aaron reminded Robert. 

“ our problems, - but I just don’t want you worrying about me more than you already do. “ Robert said with a insecure tone. 

“ I’ll always worry about you, that’ll never change. But I’ll worry more if you don’t talk to me won’t I?” Aaron said with a small smile on his face. 

Robert returned the smile.   
“ Best if we get out of here, using all the water up, we won’t have any money to buy anything for the babes will we? “ Robert said kissing Aaron again before getting out of the shower wrapping the towel around himself but coming lose because of the bump. 

“ And we don’t want that do we?” Aaron said with a smile, always smiling now a days, it looked good on him. 

Both men moved to their bedroom as Robert put on his pjs getting into bed. “ Wait? Are you going to bed?” Aaron asked confused. 

“ yeh I’m tired. “ Robert said simply. 

Aaron sat next to him on his side of the bed, putting his hand on Robert’s hip. “ Are you okay? Do you feel ill or anything? Aaron asked concerned and obviously worried. 

“ no, I’m fine I would tell you if I wasn’t, I’m just tired that’s all. “ Robert said with a smile. 

“ Okay, do you want me to stay or go downstairs?” Aaron offered. 

“ I don’t want you stopping anything because of me but you could order those foods I was sayin’ about? Earlier on. And also order some Yoga equipment as well for us. “ Robert said looking up at Aaron, playing with his wedding ring. 

“ Do I really have to do Yoga? “ Aaron said with a pout. 

“ Aaron, this is for our children, and this can be for both of us to keep stress free. “ Robert said with a smile. 

“ I married you, nothin’ is going to be stress free. “ Aaron said cheekily as Robert faked being offended and nudged his arm.   
“ okay, on a serious note I’ll order those stuff for you. “ Aaron kissed Robert on the lips and pulled the cover off him, lifted up Robert’s jumper kissed his stomach before pulling everything back over Robert. Aaron was standing by the door looking at Robert. “ anything else you need me to order? “ 

“ chocolate. “ 

Aaron just smiled at his husband before turning off the light and gently closing the door behind him. 

“ Hello Vic why are you here? Everything okay? “ Aaron asked Robert’s sister - now sister in law - whilst closing the door looking at the woman standing I the living room. 

“ Yeh everything is fine, I just wanted to see my brother that’s all. “ Victoria said with a smile on her face, she has been the happiest sister in the world since finding out her brother is having triplets, nothing can bring her down from the happiness. 

Aaron nodded his head going into the kitchen getting out three mugs, clicking the kettle on. “ Robert’s been asleep for few hours, I was about to wake him up but then I got sidetracked when you came here. “ 

“ Is he okay? “ Victoria asked concerned. 

“ Yeh he’s fine but he just said he was tired, actually I should wake him up now and say your here. “ Aaron said walking to the spiral staircase but then turned around to look at Victoria. - “ You can make yourself a drink if you want.” Carried on walking up the stairs. 

“ Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up - Vics here to see you. “ Aaron spoke softly to his half asleep husband, sitting next to him giving him a soft kiss on the head. 

Robert groaned as he looked at Aaron through blurry eyes.   
“ Whats time is it? “ Robert slurred as he put his head back on the pillow, falling back to sleep. 

“ 14:00, you’ve been asleep for few hours. “ Aaron said stroking Robert’s head. 

“ Must of been tired. “ Robert said getting up from the bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Leaning his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “ Why’s Vic here? “ Robert asked confused. 

“ Dunno, she just said she wants to see her brother. “ Aaron said. 

Robert nodded as he stretched his back, “ Ugh I feel tired, - I need food. “ 

“ I’ll go downstairs make you a sandwich, I’ve ordered the food and Yoga stuff you wanted. I’ve also got you some flavoured teas because it’s like relaxing or healthy or something, I dunno. “ Aaron laughed. 

Robert smiled at his husband kissing him on the lips and then hugging him. “ Can it be cheese and ham sandwich? With pickle? “ 

Aaron nodded his head. “ What is it with you and pickle? But I’ll best go downstairs and tell Vic your coming down. Do you want cup of tea? “ 

“ Yeh but not the fruit tea things. “ Robert said and Aaron kissed Robert again went downstairs. 

“ Robert’s up now he’s just putting on his gown. “ Aaron said as he clicked the kettle on again to reheat it. 

“ hey, thanks. “ Robert said to his sister and then getting the cup of tea off Aaron. “ Why do you want to see me then?” Robert asked confused sitting down on the sofa with Aaron next to him, watching Victoria sat down herself. 

“ I’m not allowed to see my brother or something? “ 

“ No your allowed it’s just you rarely come around to see me that’s all. “ Robert said sipping on his tea. 

Victoria looked down for a second feeling guilty because it is true. “ Well I want to visit more often, I miss talking to my big brother, even when I want to stab him with a carrot sometimes. “ Victoria joked. 

“ Thanks, I guess?” 

“ How’s the pregnancy going then? “ Victoria asked. 

“ Good, I’m now 14 weeks gone, only 5 months left till they come.” Robert said whilst smiling, rubbing his stomach. 

“ When’s the next scan then?” Victoria asked. 

“ I think it’s the 9th of April isn’t it? When your 20 weeks. “ Aaron said sounding unsure. 

But Robert nodded his head.   
“ Yeh it’s the 9th of April and that’s when we can finally find out the genders! “ Robert said pleased. 

Victoria smiled. “ Have you thought of names yet? “ 

“ I’ve been having a few names going around my head, but I’m not sure. “ Aaron said to Victoria. 

“ what type of names?” Robert asked instead of Victoria. 

“ I think Lily for the first, Oliver for the second, because we can have Liv involved with her name in it, Jessica for the third, but I don’t know what the genders are doing to be so, it’s a bit hard. “ Aaron laughed. 

Robert looked at Aaron surprised. “ Oliver and Lily were the ones I was thinking about as well! “ 

“ Really?! “ Aaron said shocked as well. 

Robert nodded his head. “ Yeh!” 

“ that just shows how good parents you two are going to be.” Victoria said with a smile on her face, seeing the two men being so close together. 

“ Really why?” Aaron said confused but he said it with a smile, he’s going to be a dad, he thought to himself. 

“ Because you both thought of the same thing without knowing and let’s be honest here, you both look good parents anyway.” Victoria said sounding like it was obvious. 

“ Thanks sis. “ Robert smiled softly to his sister. 

“ When are you going to paint the rooms up then? “ Victoria said. 

Robert and Aaron looked at each other. “ I don’t know, we haven’t really thought about it have we? “ Aaron said looking at his husband then his sister in law. 

“ no not really, but I was actually thinking of doing it when we find out the genders, because no point in painting the walls if it’s wrong, you know what I mean?” Robert said. 

Victoria nodded in understanding. “ That’ll be easier actually wouldn’t it? “ 

“ is that okay with you?” Robert asked Aaron eBaying him involved and not feeling he has to agree to everything. 

“ Yeh it’s fine. “ he said. 

“ Honestly Aaron I don’t want you feeling like you have to agree or anything - “ Robert protested. 

Aaron took hold of Robert’s hands and gently kissed his cheek. “ Rob, I’m fine with it okay, it’s perfect, if I disagreed I would say. “ Robert nodded leaving the subject to rest. 

“ Are you doing any activities then? Helping the baby or whatever. “ Victoria asked them both. 

“ Robert here wants to do Yoga.” Aaron said not so impressed with the idea. 

“ Yoga? “ Victoria asked confused. 

“ Yeh? What’s wrong with that? It helps to keep stressed free and not to feel anxious. “ Robert said. 

“ just wouldn’t of thought your the type of bloke to do that. “ Victoria said with a look on her face. 

Robert shrugged. “ I’m going to try anything that keeps our babies healthy, meaning I’m going to try healthy cups of teas.” 

Aaron laughed. “ Once you said that ages ago, you tried a sip and throw the whole pack of em’ in the bin afterwards. “ 

“ Well it tasted weird. “ Robert said defensively. 

“ Okay then. “ Aaron said with a grin. 

“ You can try other foods though not just different types of teas. “ Victoria said trying to be helpful. 

“ i might actually do that, cos most of the foods I’ve Googled I like. “ Robert said. 

“ Really?” Victoria asked surprised and Aaron laughed at Robert’s offended face. 

“ Yes? I can eat healthy you know? “ 

“ I know. “ Victoria said in a high pitched voice. “ When are you going to try the Yoga stuff then?” 

“ Dunno. Maybe after? “ Aaron said. 

“ probably best do it now? Get it out of the way. “ Robert said. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Do we have to wear those leggings things? “ Aaron said not looking too happy. 

“ Think anything that is comfy. “ Robert said. 

“ I’ll best be going then, leave you to doing that. “ She said, pointing at the equipment with her head. “ Bye, have a lovely time. “ And she left. 

“ You get the stuff ready and I’ll go to the bathroom. “ Robert said getting up, walking upstairs, leaving Aaron downstairs looking annoyed about doing Yoga. 

 

“ And breathe. “ Robert blows out a breath, sitting on the sat with his feet crossed over, with his eyes closed. Having some relaxing Indian music on in the background. 

Aaron rolls his eyes in the same position as his husband, not liking this one bit. There’s a open packet of Walkers salt and vinegar crisps, next to Aaron. 

And all you can hear is - 

Crunch 

“ Are you seriously eating crisps whilst we’re doing this? “ Robert says offended looking at his husband in disgust. 

Another crunch. “ What? I didn’t want to do this! This doesn’t help at all anyway! “ 

“ Yeh it does! Google said - “ Robert gets interrupted by his rude husband talking whilst having food in his mouth. 

“ Google this - Google that - if Google told you to jump into the ocean would you do it? “ Aaron says annoyed. 

Robert thinks for a moment, before replying with a smirk on his face. “ Well i don’t know how you could jump into the ocean? I mean you could jump out of a plane but think that’s not allowed? And anyway it’ll be freezing cold - “ 

“ That’s not the point. “ Aaron said annoyed. 

“ so what is the point?” Robert said pointedly. 

Aaron was lost for words not actually knowing the point of this little, petty, debate. “ The point is Google is stupid, do you actually feel better?” 

Robert felt a little put on the spot now cos they’ve been doing this Yoga business for 20 minuets - Yes 20 long minutes - Robert doesn’t feel any better when he did start it. Robert’s face answered Aaron’s question. “ see! Told you Yoga doesn’t actually help! “ Aaron said smugly. 

Robert crossed his arms leaning on his stomach and looked at his husband with an annoyed expression on his face. “ So? What would you rather be doing then?” 

“ Shagging my husband till he’s that exhausted he can’t move -“ Robert choked out a laugh, because bloody hell. “ - but because of the babies we can’t, ( well they can but not so intense, if you want to put it like that, ) also because your tired anyway. So, I was thinking watching Netflix eating unhealthy - me eating unhealthy stuff and you can eat your cucumbers - we can binge watch stuff. “ Aaron said simply with a grin on his face, already knowing he has won over his husband. Aaron got up, helped Robert up as well, slung his arms around Robert’s middle kissed Robert. “ so, we’ll go upstairs get our comfiest stuff on, slob out on the couch for the rest of the day then? And act like sickly in love teenagers, snogging each other in the dark room with only the TV playing. “ Aaron grinned softly. 

“ Seems like a good plan. “ Robert said softly kissing Aaron on the lips before going upstairs. 

 

“ What we watching then? “ Aaron asked plonking himself down next to his husband throwing the blanket over himself as well. Putting the bags of Doritos, BBQ flavoured Pringles and Smokey Bacon on his lap with the Pringles tube stuck between the two men.   
Aaron got a bottle of Cola Cola the right side of him, whilst passing Robert his dark and white chocolate to him. 

“ Flatline. “ Robert said simply pressing play on the movie watching for it to load. 

Aaron frowned. “ What’s that? “ 

“ A movie. “ 

“ don’t be a dick. “ Aaron said nudging his husband on the arm, but having a smile on his face. 

Robert grinned. “ A dick you would like to suck on later. “ Robert looked at Aaron and laughed seeing the complete shock on his face, because who would be expecting that comment? “ - Flatline is a Science fiction/ thriller, where these 5 students are interested what happens beyond after life, so they use these machines where you die and they get all these wires on ya and see the brain activity. But then it goes wrong because they start to see dead things or something. “ 

“ Sounds amazing. “ Aaron says dryly. 

“ Come on give it a watch it sounds really good, anyway it may look better than my description of it. “ Robert said with a grin. 

“ Probably. “ Aaron said cheekily. “ - actually when will Liv be back?” 

“ She said sometime in 20 minutes. “ Robert said simply, the movie started playing and Aaron snuck his hand under the blanket, put his hand on Robert’s stomach rubbing the skin softly with his thumb. 

“ Hiya - What you guys watchin’?” Liv said plonking herself on the couch next to Robert getting a piece of chocolate off the wrapper. 

“ Flatline. “ Aaron said simply pausing the movie. 

“ what’s that about?” Liv asked. 

“ Google it can’t be bothered explaining. “ Robert said which made Liv and Aaron huff out a laugh. 

“ That’s the spirit Rob, “ Liv said. 

“ do you want to watch it with us? “ Robert asked. 

Liv nodded her head, looking pleased. “ Yeh okay I’m just going to put on my pjs, give me 5 mins. “ After that she ran upstairs. 

6 minutes later she was back downstairs in her over sized hoodie, messy bun and baggy bottoms. “ Can I have some food? “ Liv asked the two men and Aaron throw the unopened Doritos packet at her, which hit her in her face. 

Aaron and Robert laughed - Liv wasn’t impressed. “ Sorry Liv. “ Liv poked out her tongue cheekily. All three of them settled down and carried on watching the movie. During the movie Aaron casually put his head on Robert’s shoulder, and wrapped his left arm around Robert’s middle, with his other arm still on his stomach, tucked his feet under himself. He didn’t notice the soft smile on Liv’s face when she looked over at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert find out the genders.

He scrunched up his face.  
“ ow.. “ Robert hissed as he clutched his stomach, standing in the middle of the kitchen. 

Aaron quickly walked over to his husband looking very concerned and worried, he put his hand on Robert’s shoulder and looked at Robert with a frightful eye. “ What’s wrong? “ Aaron asked. 

“ They’re starting kicking! “ Robert said with a big smile on his face looking thrilled. “ ah ow. Kicking me a bit hard. “ Robert laughed through the pain, he got Aaron’s hand put it on his stomach where the movement is happening. Aaron could feel the buzzing feeling under his hand, where it felt hard against his hand. Aaron looked at Robert shocked for words, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“ wow.... “ Aaron said amazed filling his voice. 

“ I know, it’s amazing isn’t it? “ Robert said smiling at their joined hands. 

Aaron nodded his head in agreement. “ it is isn’t it? “ 

Liv looked confused as she spoke, putting her bag on the counter. “ what’s going on? “ Liv walked into the kitchen seeing the two men holding Robert’s stomach. 

Aaron looked at his sister. “ The babies are kicking! “ 

Liv’s face lit up as her eyes widened, she walked up to Robert and put her hand on Robert’s stomach but she couldn’t feel anything. “ I don’t feel anything. “ She said a bit disappointed, Robert guided her hand to the left side and placed her hand there, after few seconds she felt the kicks. She looked weirded out. “ Ehh, thats weird but so cool. “ She said with a smile on her face. 

“ their letting us know they’re there aren’t they? “ Aaron said. 

Robert nodded his head stroking his stomach. “ They just want to meet us don’t they?” 

“ I can’t wait to cuddle them. “ Liv said. 

“ me too. “ Aaron and Robert said at the same time catching eye contact and smiling to each other. 

“ Have they stopped? “ Liv asked after few moments of nothing happening. 

“ Yeh, might have gone to sleep.” Robert said. 

“ I’m going to school see yous’ after. “ Liv smiled at them and left feeling happy about feeling the babies kick, which left her in a good mood all the way to school. 

Robert got the eggs, salmon, broccoli, butter and rocket leaves out of the fridge with two slices of white bread putting them onto the counter with the slices onto the plate. 

Aaron walked behind Robert pushes himself against Robert’s back, kissing his shoulder.  
“ Weird having broccoli with a sandwich. “ Aaron said putting his chin on Robert’s shoulder. 

Robert smiled pushing his lower half into Aaron’s crotch, carrying on making the sandwich. “ Eh don’t really care to be honest - seen you have weirder things. “ he fired back. 

Aaron frowned. “ Like what exactly?” 

“ Err the crisp sandwich with cheese?” 

“ That is not weird! “ Aaron said defensively. 

Robert laughed turning around in Aaron’s in-brace whilst holding a broccoli in his hand.  
“ And this is not weird either. “ He said whilst biting into the green looking tree, wiping away the water running down his chin. 

Aaron grimaced. “ no it’s just bad manners. “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders happily munching on more broccoli. “ I’m fat and basically immobile, I don’t care if I have developed bad manners. “ Robert laughed, saying one of his most recent insecurities as a joke, hoping he has played it off well. 

Aaron frowned - as he borrowed his eyebrows together, putting his hands either side of Robert’s stomach. He kissed his husband on the lips. “ you are not fat or immobile. “ kissing either side of Robert’s cheeks. 

Robert felt himself get emotional- another thing he hates. “ I am, what if I never be the same weight as I was before? What if I just stay like this? Having stretched marks on me and just having this weight I’ve put on and never getting it off? You won’t even love me anymore or see me like that, you probably wouldn’t even touch me like that anymore. “ The man said sounding hollow as his eyes were full of tears not looking at Aaron’s upset face. 

“ Rob how can you say that? I will always love you, I will always want to touch you and feel you. You are beautiful okay? You are my beautiful husband who’s carrying our children. You will have time to get rid of your weight afterwards and get rid of any marks, but do you really think I’ll go elsewhere? “ 

“ I just don’t like feeling like this, just ignore me it’s probably one of those days. “ Robert said trying to get out of Aaron’s hold but not getting anywhere. 

“ I’m not going to ignore my upset husband am I? What do you want me to do to make you feel better? “ Aaron asked stroking Robert’s arms. 

“ dunno, I just feel I want to be taken care of - I just want us to have a lazy day on the couch you holding me and just it be full of kissin’. “ 

Aaron leaned his head against Robert’s forehead - but having to go on his tiptoes not wanting to lean on Robert’s stomach.  
“ that’s what you will get then.” 

“ what about work?” 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.  
“ Ellis can do all the heavy liftin’ and I’ve done all the paperwork anyway. “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ You sure? I don’t want to make you feel you have to stay with me or anything. “ 

“ I will always want to spend my days with you. “ Aaron said in a soft tone, Robert hugged Aaron side ways and didn’t need to answer him, he kissed his husbands head and went to grab his plate and sat on the sofa.

As Aaron was again getting the unhealthy foods and a prawn salad with peanut butter ( Robs new graving, ) as he sat down on the sofa, he laid down and motioned Robert to lay between his legs and put his head on Aaron’s chest. Robert did so, feeling so comfortable as they were eating mind numbing tv, but so happy to be together. 

Aaron kissed the top of Robert’s head as he slid his hands under Robert’s arms and began feeling Robert’s stomach. “ Your so big now, I honestly can’t wait till we meet them. “ Aaron said. 

Robert smiled. “ I can’t wait either. You know the babies rooms should we put them all in one big cot in the same room or should we put them in their own different rooms? “ Robert asked. 

Aaron took a moment to think about the question before replying. “ I think we should put them in one room for now and when they’re few months old start making their own rooms. “ Aaron said. 

Robert nodded his head. “ That makes more sense. tomorrow do you want to buy the babies things? “ 

“ I would love too, have a day out the two of us havin’ lunch together somewhere, buyin’ prams and nappies. “ Aaron laughed. 

“ The little onesies and socks are cute though, they’re so small and just I could buy the whole shop. “ Robert joked. 

Aaron grinned. “ you could actually because we’re buying for three. “ 

“ True, should we - “ Robert was interrupted by the phone ringing. 

“ Hello? Yes, right tomorrow? At 12:00, okay thank you. “ Robert hung up the phone and put it back on the coffee table, laying back in his position on Aaron. 

“ who was that? “ 

“ The hospital wanting me to have an anomaly scan, they reminded me that I had one, looks like we never actually booked an appointment, the last time. “ 

“ I think it went over our heads after the news of these little munchkins. “ Aaron smirks as he rubs Robert’s stomach. 

“ I believe so - “ 

“ did you feel that? “ Aaron asked pressing a bit harder on Robert’s stomach feeling the kicking again. 

“ Yes Aaron I am the one carrying them, I’m pretty sure I would feel them kick. “ Robert said sarcastically but carried on smiling feeling the kicks carry on going. 

“ they must be excited ay. “ Aaron said smiling as he kissed Robert on the head.

“ i think they really want to meet their daddies don’t they?” Robert said rubbing his stomach. 

“ me and you both. “ 

*** 

“ Your 20 weeks gone now aren’t you? “ The Nurse looking over her glasses to look at Robert, sounding bored but having a forced smile on her face. She must love her job. 

“ Yes I am. “ 

She nodded her head. “ The last one was 29th Jan? “ another nod. “ Okay, this will be revealing the genders then, unless you do want to know? “ 

“ Yes we do. “ Robert said looking at his husband for confirmation, Aaron smiled at him as he squeezed his hand in response. 

The nurse broke out in a smile.  
“ lovely, that’s what we like to hear! “ She turned away from the two men to get the gel, she lifted Robert’s shirt up and squirted the cold liquid onto his belly. “ Has the pregnancy been okay so far? “ 

“ It’s been wonderful to be truthful, I mean the bit swollen ankles but they go down, nothing sinister. “ Robert said not coming up with anything that has been bad. 

“ And how are you coping Aaron?” The nurses attention moved from Robert to Aaron. 

Aaron frowned a bit because why would someone just ask that? “ I’m coping good thank you, I’m just so pleased to see my husband grow and carrying our children. “ He smiled. 

“ That’s good, if you two ever need counselling we have clinics that we recommend, who deal with male pregnancy. “ She said sounding casual, looking at the screen. 

“ Sorry but have we made an impression that we’re not coping?” Robert said defensively. 

She turned on her chair not looking so bothered the slightest. “ I’m just saying that we have counselling with these types of situations, you two haven’t made an impression but we have to ask. “ She said ignoring the look that is being given from both men. “ Right, two girls and a boy! they all look like they have developed correctly and are healthy, which is obviously a good sign. “ She said forcing a smile. 

“ That’s what you said Rob, you wanted two girls and a boy!” Aaron said amazed as he hugged Robert, kissed his forehead. 

“ I guess it’s a farther instinct, I can’t believe we’re having two girls and a boy. “ Robert chocked up a bit as tears pricked his eyes. 

“ you big softly. “ Aaron joked but getting emotional himself. 

The nurse carried on talking not looking so pleased with the two thrilled dad’s being emotional.  
“ Your due date would most likely to be on the 26. if you were just carrying one, but because your having triplets they come early so, your due date will be on the 26th July. “ 

“ That’s only 34 weeks though? I thought it needs to be 40 weeks to be due? “ Robert said confused. 

“ That’s right but because your carrying more than one they come early, it wouldn’t be much bother anyway because they would be fully developed by then. Leave this to the professionals and don’t put too much stress on yourself Robert.”she spoke rudely and sounded so patronising. 

“ I think I have a right to be involved and a bit worried about giving birth at 34 weeks instead of 40 - “ Robert raised his voice a bit not liking the old woman’s tone one bit, Aaron interrupted him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“ leave it Rob, it’s not worth the hassle. “ 

“ That’s it then, Robert your next appointment will be 25th June, this time please don’t forget. “ She smiled sarcastically and left the room. 

“ Hopefully we’ll meet again. “ Aaron grumbled to himself. 

“ she was such an Bitch! Rude and nasty she was. “ Robert spoke angrily as he pulled his black hoodie over himself. 

“ Rob honestly its not worth the stress, she’s just an old woman who can’t be happy for other people. But we on the other hand, going to have two beautiful daughters and one handsome son. “ Aaron grinned against Robert lips as they kissed. 

“ Let’s get shopping then shall we?” 

“ We’re going to be poor for the rest of their lives aren’t they?” Aaron joked. 

“ With the amount of stuff we’re gonna get? Yeh. “ Robert laughed. 

*** 

“ You want this burgundy onesie? “ Robert asked holding up the item in his hand. 

Aaron turned around as he looked disgusted. “ Are you kidding me? “ 

“ What? It’s nice! It even has a smiley face on it as well!” Robert said pointing to the face below the neck. 

“ Our children will not be wearing that hideous thing. This on the other hand is gorgeous. “ holding up the item which is just like his other hoodies, with white 

“ It’s a black hoodie.... “ Robert said dryly. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Yeh but it’s like one of mine isn’t it? Small Aaron. “ he grinned. 

“ Smaller Aaron.” Robert smirked. 

“ Hey! “ He swotted Robert’s arm. “ We’re getting it then?” He asked with a puppy look in his eyes. 

Robert’s face softened. “ Fine, how can I say no to that cute little face. “ Robert grinned as he kissed Aaron’s cheek. 

“ shut up... “ Aaron said softly, just like how he said it when he won Robert back. Robert deeply kissed Aaron on the lips, both men hidden away from everyone. “ You love it, “ Robert said against Aaron’s lips as he pulled away from his husband with a smile on his face. 

*** 

“ I can’t believe we’ve spent £200 pounds in one day! “ Aaron said shocked looking through the the endless of receipts. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders as he shoved a mouthful of leaves and chicken in his mouth. “ things cost money don’t they? All add up, we both know it wasn’t going to be cheap. “ He said as he took a sip of his lemonade. 

“ I know but it’s still a lot of money. “ Aaron said the realisation hitting him in the middle of the cafe - how much they have spent on baby items. 

Robert leaned forward a bit but not far because the bump getting in the way. “ If you’re that worried we’ll just take them back. “ 

Aaron shook his head. “ No I don’t want to do that. “ 

“ Whats the problem then? “ Robert asked his husband as he gently stroked his hand. 

“ it’s just - What if we don’t have enough money when they’re born? “ Aaron asked worried. 

“ it won’t come to that, we have enough money to keep everything smooth. Nicola got a new client signing in with us and soon enough I’m gonna get a massive pay check, as well as Nicola and Jimmy. “ Robert grinned leaning back. 

“ You didn’t tell me. “ Aaron said. 

“ I didn’t want to get our hopes up if he didn’t sign it. “ 

“ Right.. “ 

“ I wouldn’t lie to you honestly Aaron - “ Robert said panicky thinking he’s upset his husband. 

“ Rob, it’s fine. “ Aaron spoke softly moving his foot up and down his husbands leg. 

“ Okay. But all the things we brought we do need them it wasn’t like we just brought random stuff we didn’t need. “ Robert said. 

“ I know - I can’t wait to do up the triplets room. “ Aaron grinned. 

He smiled. “ Same - do you want to do it after when we come back? “ Robert asked. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Do you want to leave now? Get home and get everything ready?” 

“ Yeh okay. “ Robert said getting a quick kiss on his hand. 

*** 

“ Cream brown? “ Liv said confused upturning her face. 

“ Yeh? What’s wrong with that?” Aaron asked confused and some what defensively. 

Liv shrugged her shoulders.  
“ dunno - not really your style is it?” 

“ no but I’ve already brought stuff for the babies that are my style and I’m letting Rob decorate the room. “ Aaron said smiling without realising. 

Liv smiled softly looking at her brother. “ Awh look at your little face. “ she laughed. 

Aaron blushed. “ What face? “ 

“ the one you get when you look all dozy and in love talking about Rob or the babies. “ 

“ no I don’t. “ Aaron said turning away from his little sister, his face getting redder. 

“ yes you do! “ she streaked. 

“ Shut up! “ Aaron said annoyed but having a small smile on his face - Liv laughed. 

“ Are you gonna join us? “ Robert asked Liv picking up a paint brush. 

“ I’m too small aren’t I, and I probs won’t even be able to do it probably. “ Liv said now leaning against the door frame. 

“ You helped me when we were doing the Mill up and you did a really good job! “ Robert said. 

Aaron put his hand on his husbands shoulder and spoke softly. “ Rob if she doesn’t want to do it she doesn’t have to. “ 

Robert looked at Liv. “ you don’t have to but I just thought it be nice, I’m not guilt tripping you. “ 

“ I prefer not to. It’s not my type of thing. “ Liv said feeling awkward. Both men nodded their heads and Liv left the room with a small smile on her face saying if they need help she’s a shout away. 

Both men got on with the painting, Aaron doing the wall next to the door and Robert doing the one with the biggish window in, Robert decided to put the painting tray in the middle of the room so, they won’t have to walk so far all the time when in aid of a new brush of paint. In total, it took them 3 hours to do all the 4 walls, with little breaks in between - and few minutes of kissing added in.  
Aaron had his hands on his hips looking at the room proudly from their hard work. 

“ it’s actually turned out alright.” Robert said simply, standing next to his husband. 

“ Just alright?! “ Aaron turned to his husband offended. 

Robert grinned. “ it’s beautiful darling. “ he joked, laughing with Aaron at the pretending posh tone. - “ I’m really proud with how it turned out - I think we’ve done a brilliant job. “ Robert said serious, jokes aside. 

“ best get the cots and blankets in here now. “ Aaron said getting the bags from the door where Liv dropped them off for them.  
“ did we really need all these teddies? “ 

“ yes, “ 

“ and the chair? “ 

“ yeh, where else are we going to sit down? “ Robert said folding the blankets putting them onto the chair. 

“ didn’t know we needed to sit down. We just stand up and hold them. “ 

“ and then our feet would hurt! Honestly Aaron, this little discussion is pointless. “ 

“ your pointless. “ Aaron muttered under his breath as he was hit over the head with a teddybear. “ ow! I was only joking! “ he said looking at his husband laughing. 

Robert shrugged. “ Still said it. “ 

Aaron walked over to him and kissed him deeply. “ there I’m sorry, better? “ Aaron smiled softly. 

“ it’ll do. “ 

*** 

“ Liv I can’t believe you can paint so well! “ Aaron said, speaking for himself and his husband. 

Liv blushed. “ Well it’s not that good. “ looking at the moon and stars and the little animals on the wall. 

“ you don’t give yourself credit Liv, your so talented. “ Robert said. 

“ Honestly it’s no big deal! “ Liv insisted but secretly liking the compliments. 

“ I think you should take Art as a course in college, you be the best in there! “ Robert said with a smile on his face. 

“ probably, I do enjoy it. “ Liv said thinking of Robert’s comment. 

“ I do agree with Rob on this one, your so talented, remember when you drew Robert sleeping? You got all the detail and it was amazing, it was like you took a photo of it! “ Aaron said - remembering the day he walked in and saw Liv sitting on the table drawing Robert, with such an concentrated expression on her face. Later on Aaron asked for it and put the drawing in his bedside draw, once and again he gazes at the beautiful drawing of Robert sleeping with a bit of a bump showing. 

Robert frowned looking at Aaron confused. “ when did Liv draw me sleeping? “ 

“ Awks. “ Liv said laughing. 

“ when you were in the early stages of your pregnancy, when you were more tired. I was in work came in saw Liv sitting on the table watching you and drawing. “ Aaron said getting a bit of pink on his cheeks. 

“ not creepy at all. “ Robert joked. “ Let’s see it then? “ 

“ no, it’s special to me and I don’t want you laughing at me where I’ve kept it. “ Aaron said getting a bit embarrassed. 

“ Come on Aaron surely he won’t laugh at ya. “ Liv said. 

“ err you have met Robert right?” Aaron said to his sister with a obvious tone. 

“ Actually yeh you are right. “ Liv agreed. 

“ guys seriously, I’m not going to laugh or be mean or anything. “ Robert said offended that they assume he’s just going to be nasty. 

Aaron rolled his eyes as he huffed. “ fine, wait a sec. “ he walked off into their room.  
“ here you go. “ Aaron gave the piece of paper to Robert. 

“ wow, “ 

“ it’s nice isn’t it? “ Aaron said softly looking at it as well seeing the most amazed expression on Robert’s face. 

“ this is beautiful, I didn’t know you could draw this well, “ Robert said looking at Liv who’s standing there a bit awkward. 

“ I gotten better after the few years, so? Do you like it then? “ Liv asked nervously. 

“ like it? I love it! “ Robert said with a smile on his face. 

“ god you sound like that person off tv who says that catchphrase. “ Aaron said cringing. 

“ what tv person? “ Liv and Robert asked at the same time. 

“ forgot his name, but you did sound like him. “ Aaron laughed. 

“ nice, “ Robert said dryly. “ can we keep this then? “ he said asking Liv. 

“ Sure, don’t want to see your ugly mug do I? “ Liv joked. 

“ Same about you. “ Robert grinned. 

“ I’m going to catch up on some work, so see you losers. “ Liv said as she left her brother behind, feeling happier after pleasing them both. 

Robert turned to his husband with a soft smile on his face.  
“ where have you been keeping this then? “ 

“ in my bedside draw “ 

“ aw you softie, “ Robert laughed wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck, “ but I love it, I love you. “ as he kissed Aaron on the lips. 

“ I love you too. “ 

 

After a few hours later they finally finished the triplets bedroom, it looked beautiful and so cute. The room had a soft cream colour of brown on the walls, stars, a moon and different kinds of animals scattering the bedroom, the cot had a dangling light over the bed with a soft glow of yellow, which was another star. The bedding was a soft blue, pink and white for the blankets, few of the teddies were brown and one was a light chocolate colour saying “ I love my daddies! “ which Aaron and Robert picked out together. There was a book case as well, with a few toys on the floor. To say Aaron and Robert went a bit mad was a understatement; but they were new parents, they’re allowed to go a bit crazy. 

*** 

“ what should the names be? “ Aaron asked in bed, tracing shapes on his husbands fully exposed stomach, so much more bigger now than few months ago. It just makes Aaron even more excited knowing the triplets are coming. 

“ I’m thinking maybe Oliver? Lily and Ruby? But I’m not certain for that name yet. “ Robert replied looking at his stomach that enormous he can’t see his legs anymore. 

“ I like Lily and Oliver, but maybe let’s think of another name instead of Ruby, no offence. “ Aaron said with a soft smile on his face. 

“ none taken. “ 

“ how does it feel being pregnant? “ Aaron asked, wondering about it for few weeks. 

“ like I’ve eaten too much and I have a mini heart attack seeing the size of my stomach in the morning. “ Robert said with a smile on his face, not far from the truth. 

Most of the time anyway. 

“ really? “ Aaron said surprised but turning serious when he sees his husband laughing. “ Come on be serious. “ 

“ the most beautiful, experience I’ve ever gone through. It feels so - amazing, carrying living things in you and you can feel them move, knowing that your actually going to see them after 9 months of just feeling them move and grow.” Robert smiled softly in a world of his own, Aaron loving the ease of his husbands voice, how he sounds so content. “ But it also has it negatives. “ Robert added with a laugh. 

“ what kind of negatives? “ 

“ aching, taking forever to move from bed or from the sofa, the appetite increase, the swell of the ankles, but to be fair it hasn’t been that bad, but I would never change it for the world. I would do it all over again if I had the chance too. “ Robert said, kissing Aaron on the top of the head, looking if Aaron noticed the hint. 

“ i don’t think it’s been that bad for you? “  
Aaron said confused wondering if he missed these types of things. 

“ no it hasn’t really, but I’ve been having you by my side all through this, helping me and taking care of me. “ Robert smiled. 

“ I haven’t done anything. You’ve done the most things. “ Aaron said, more to himself than to Robert. 

“ yes you have! Taking me to the appointments, getting me food when has my cravings, massaging my feet when they hurt or my back, helping me get off the sofa. All the little things you do they don’t go unnoticed you know? “ he said softly, wanting Aaron to hear all the things he’s done. 

“ That’s what I’m supposed to do! “ 

“ that’s the point, you love me and you help me through the times when I’m aching or just irritated at stuff. “ 

Aaron nodded his head and kissed Robert on the lips, not knowing what else to say now. 

“ you do know that right? I don’t want you thinking your useless or anything. “ Robert said a bit concerned. 

“ I understand okay, I’ve loved taking care of you, especially when you wouldn’t argue back and just do what I say. “ Aaron said cheekily. 

“ nice. “ Robert kissed Aaron again before drifting off to sleep in Aaron’s hold, but Aaron lay awake a bit longer just taking in the image in front of him. Robert laying against him with his hands around Aaron’s waist sleeping, wearing just his boxes. Aaron smiled as he kissed Robert’s stomach one last time and fell asleep on his husbands chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do actually need help for a third baby name, I really like the names Lily and Oliver. 
> 
> Any suggestions will be helpful. 
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

“ Everything gone okay then, for your last appointment? “ Victoria asked her brother in the Woolpack, both siblings sitting down in the Booth as Aaron was getting their drinks in. 

“ Yep, “ Robert smiled. “ they did my high blood pressure, checked the size of the babies and everything was fine. “ Robert said moved further down to get Aaron in. 

“ you must be so excited, only 4 weeks left till they come! “ Victoria spoke excitedly. 

Aaron smiled widely. “ No words can explain how excited I am for them to come. “ he put his arm around Robert’s middle. 

“ I am going to miss being pregnant though. “ Robert said finally saying the truth, as he rubbed his stomach. 

“ why? “ 

“ Because I’m kinda used to it now and it’s just gonna be weird? I’m not going to feel them anymore. “ Robert said. 

“ Aw, but at least your actually going to see them! “ Victoria said sounding positive. 

“ That’s just the biggest gift I’ll ever have, “ Robert smiled. 

“ me too. “ Aaron said joining in. 

“ Have you set up their room yet? “ Chas said casually joining in their conversation. 

“ Yep, we did it few weeks ago now, haven’t you seen it? “ Aaron said confused. 

Chas shook her head. “ No I haven’t I just guessed you two were busy. “ 

“ Well what about if you see it after then? “ Robert said speaking to her. 

“ I’ll like that, love. “ 

“ it is cute though isn’t Rob? “ Aaron said looking at his husband. 

He nodded. “ It’s a mixture of cream browns, blues, pinks with teddies and books with toys as well. I just wish we could keep it like that forever. “ Robert said softly. 

“ me too, but we’ve taken hundreds of photos anyway, to remember it. “ 

“ Not really the same though is it? “ Robert said sadly. 

“ I do get what you mean. “ 

“ You should get a photo album and put all your photos in it! “ Victoria said sounding amazed with her idea. 

“ i think that’s the whole point in a photo album Vic. “ Robert smirked, Victoria gave him a dirty look. 

“ Actually Vics right - “ 

“ told ya. “ Victoria said smugly. 

“ All you said was a photo album though. “ Robert fired back. 

“ “- we could get all the photos printed off and look through them years and show the triplets when they’re older! “ Aaron said smiling at his husband. 

“ Actually that’s not such a bad idea, we can get the album to be a baby pink or a blue one with ribbons on! “ Robert said happily. 

“ Let’s look after then? “ Aaron said and Robert nodded his head. 

“ Rob, when’s your due date again? “ Victoria asked regretfully forgetting. 

“ 26th July, “ 

“ your expecting in just over 3 weeks! I can’t wait to meet them! “ Victoria said loudly as her excitement took over her. 

Robert and Aaron smiled awkwardly not wanting Victoria to draw attention to their booth. “ same here sis. “ Robert said smile creeping onto his face again. 

“ Have you chosen the names now? “ Victoria asked. 

“ Yeh we have, “ Aaron said smiling to his husband. 

“ what are they then? “ 

“ I dunno if we should say, apparently it’s bad luck before the birth. “ Robert said teasingly as he looked at his sister looking disheartened. 

“ aww please tell me! “ 

Robert rolled his eyes as he looked at Aaron mimicking the same expression as Robert.  
“ I’m not so sure, what if we get bad luck? “ Robert said. 

“ You two are actually killing me.” 

Aaron laughed. “ come on Rob don’t be so hard on her, look at her face she literally looks like she’s about to burst with excitement. “ 

Robert huffed out a laugh as he took a painfully long time drinking his orange juice. “ Fine, are you sure though? “ He said asking Aaron. 

“ I’m sure Rob, “ he smiled as he intertwined their hands together and putting them onto his thigh. 

“ Okay, the names are Emma, Lily and Oliver. “ Robert announced, having a soft smile on his face. 

“ Aww those are beautiful names, “ Victoria said, her face softening as she smiled at the two men. 

“ They’re nice aren’t they? “ Aaron said. 

“ What’s nice? “ Chas said coming up to the table kissing them their food. 

“ The names Robert and Aaron have picked out. “ Victoria said to Chas. 

Chas looked at them shocked and clapped her hands together before intertwining them. She grinned widely. “ Tell me - tell me! “ 

Aaron laughed at his mums reaction, she looks like a little kid ready for Christmas. “ Lily, Oliver and Emma, “ he smiled naturally. 

“ awh love, they’re perfect names for them, “ Chas said, leaning forward and kissing Aaron on the cheek as Aaron gently pushed her off him with a annoyed, playfully smile on his face. “ look at my boy all grown up, married, a house and now having children. “ Chas said getting a bit emotional seeing her son all grown up. 

Aaron’s cheeks went soft shade of pink, feeling bit embarrassed. “ thanks mum. “ 

“ You big softie, “ Robert said nudging him with a smile on his face but slowly fading feeling wave of sadness and realisation hit him. 

But nobody noticed the change in expression. 

“ It must be so nice becoming a dad, “ Victoria said looking at Aaron. 

He smiled. “ Yeh it does, it feels weird but so amazing, knowing that I’m going to be a dad. I just - just can’t explain it. “ He said not knowing how to express the emotions of becoming a dad, because there are so many he can’t actually name. 

“ I’m really proud of you, both of you. “ Victoria smiles at them.  
Robert looks up from eating and smiles at his sister, still feeling upset but trying to cover it. 

“ I would never know that Robert Sugden would become a family man you know? All those years ago, if someone told me you were going to be married to a man, have a house with him, have children with him, I would just of laughed in their faces. But I’m pleased that you have made my son the happiest man in the world. “ Chas said with a genuine smile on her face, telling Robert the truth. 

Robert looks at her feeling a bit awkward, his thoughts fighting one and another. “ Thanks Chas.” he smiles at her. 

“ It’s alright love, right I’ll best be getting back to the bar. Remember I want to see their room don’t forget. “ Chas said pointing her finger at them before giving Aaron a quick hug, returning back to the bar. 

Victoria looks at her phone as she starts getting her coat on.  
“ Best if I start getting back now actually, this has been lovely little hang out. “ she laughed.  
“ we should do it more often, bye and Robert take care. “ She smiles at her brother. 

“ will do, “ Robert replys. 

“ he has me to take care of em’ Vic, “ Aaron said jokingly smiling at her. 

“ I know, but just a protective little sister. See ya later. “ She waves at them before giving them a small smile walking off. 

“ bye. “ Aaron shouts at her as she leaves through the double doors. 

Aaron turns to Robert looking concerned, he has noticed the sudden change in his husbands body language and expression. And he’s been waiting till Victoria left to have it out with him. “ Rob? What’s the matter?” He said softly stroking small circles on the back of Robert’s neck. 

Robert looks at him with a conflicted expression on his face as he smiles at him, a smile that is too forced and doesn’t reach his eyes. “ Nothing to be worried about. Actually I’m going to have a walk. “ Robert said putting his coat on. 

“ I’ll come with you? “ Aaron asked. 

“ Err no, rather be by myself. “ Robert said as Aaron moved out of the way for Robert to get out. 

“ What’s the matter? “ 

“ nothing just want to be on my own. “ Robert said sounding quite, kissing Aaron’s cheek as he left the Woolpack. 

“ Where is he going? “ Chas asked looking at her son leaning against the bar, arms on the counter. 

Aaron looks worried at her.  
“ Wants to be left on his own, he said he was goin’ for a walk. “ 

“ Why does he want to be on his own? “ Chas asks confused. 

Aaron looks at her sadly, feeling confused himself. “ I don’t know, I think he’s upset about something, but I don’t know what about. “ He said feeling quietly that he doesn’t know what’s wrong with his husband. 

“ Go after him love, see what’s wrong. “ 

“ and what? Look like a paranoid man that doesn’t trust his husband? “ Aaron said sounding like it is the most stupidest thing he’s ever heard. 

Chas rolls her eyes as she leans forward. “ no, looking like a concerned man, worrying over his pregnant husband. “ 

Aaron signs heavily. “ I don’t even know where he would be. “ 

“ Think love, you know him best out of everyone. “ She says softly before leaving Aaron to serve a punter.  
Aaron taps his fingers against the glass of his empty beer before a idea pops into his head. He leaves the pub heading towards the cemetery. 

He walks into the graveyard, instantly spotting Robert at his mums grave, Sarah. He can just about hear him as he slowly and quietly walks towards him. 

“ I just wish you were here Mum, I miss you so so much and it just - it feels wrong you not being here. I wanted you to see me grow up into the Man you wanted me to be - but I’ve failed you, like I just failed dad. “ Robert’s voice cracks with few tears dropping from his face. Not noticing Aaron few feet away from him. “ you two wanted me to be a loving, perfect husband, when I’m not really I’m I? I hurt the one person I love, I broke his heart a million times and he still loves me. When I don’t deserve it at all, I know it’s all in the past but you can’t ever forget it can you? I - just don’t see how he can even look at me everyday, knowing the things I’ve done to him or other people. I’m - I’m only telling you all this because I still haven’t forgiven myself, not properly. “ wipes away few tears dropping from his jaw, looking at the head stone. Aaron’s eyes full of tears as he hears his husband talking about how he still hasn’t forgiven himself for the mistakes he made in the past. It breaks Aaron’s hurt.  
“ you two would be disappointed with the things I’ve done, especially dad, but I don’t regret Aaron, not ever. I love him so much that it’s properly unhealthy. “ he laughs. Aaron has a watery smile on his face.  
“ but mum I would just love to hold you so tight and tell you all about Aaron, how he makes me the happiest man in the universe, I know I properly sound cheesy but it is true. I think you would love to meet him, you two would get on so well, both siding with each other against me. “ he smirks. “ just the one thing that really hurts is that - you will never get to meet our children, your grandchildren, Lily, Oliver and Emma, that’s what we’re naming them by the way. Aaron picked the name Emma and I picked the other two because they remind of you, mum. You used to love Lilies and olives so much, the house used to be full of em’. “ he smiles before it drifts away slowly.  
“ but I especially want Dad here, to say a fuck you to him, I want him to see me now married to a man and living with him whilst carrying our children. He made me think it was bad havin’ feelings towards men for years, made me feel dirty that I liked touching men, but then Aaron came along and basically I couldn’t deny my feelings towards him. I felt such a powerful attraction to him that I could never have one night with him, I needed more and more, as the months - years went by my love for him has just gotten bigger and bigger. And that’s why I just want to see the pure shook on his face and tell him smugly that I have a husband and I love him to bits. “ Robert smiled. “ but I do wish you were here Sarah and my real mum, I just want the both of you to see me happy. “ He smiled sadly as he took a moment for himself, giving his two fingers putting them against the stone, before turning away from the gravestone and spotting Aaron by the tree. “ What you doing here? “ Robert asked confused. 

Aaron looked panicked. “ I - I just - I was worried about ya and I wanted to see what was wrong and I saw you here and I just i - “ he spoke quickly as he become awkward and nervous not wanting his husband to be angry at him. 

“ Aaron it’s alright - I would be worried if it was you, but everything I said about you was true you know? You have really changed my life, made me a better person. “ Robert spoke softly as he rubbed Aaron’s arms, standing in front of him. 

“ you changed my life as well Rob, you made me the happiest man in the whole world, I would do all this - our history - all over again if I had too, knowing that we would be here now. “ Aaron smiled, feeling so content that he is being this out in the open, talking about his feelings - he isn’t much a fan of that. 

“ I would too - would change some of the things we did mind.” Robert smiled softly. 

“ I would too. but the things you said about not forgiving yourself or not being the husband they wanted you to be, breaking my heart and all the other stuff you said, it’s wrong. You are the best husband I will ever have and only have, you are carrying our children, took Liv in as she was your own, being protective over me and loving me, cooking us home made meals everyday, helping Liv with revision, building us a home, helping our family. All the little and big things you do show that you are the most caring, loving, selfless person I’ve ever known, that shows how much of a good person you are. “ Aaron stops talking for few moments, stepping tiny bit forward to Robert. “ but just because of your past mistakes it doesn’t make you a evil bloke, you just got lost and couldn’t find a easier why out but you were and never be a evil person or a disappointment. Please just try listen to me, I don’t want you feeling like your on your own about talking about these types of things, I’m your husband you should talk to me like I do to you. “ Aaron said softly, his face full of love and affection that it tugs at Robert’s heart strings. 

“ sometimes I don’t want to bore you or hassle you with the past.” Robert said quietly. 

“ you will never bore me Rob. “ 

“ okay. “ 

“ okay? “ 

“ Yeh, I got everything off my chest. talking to mum and I do feel tiny bit better. It’s just that - when Chas was talking to you about seein’ you all grown up, it did make me upset that my mum or Sarah never saw that and will never see our children. “ 

“ Rob... you should of said. “ 

“ didn’t want to wreck the mood and turn it onto me, but I told you now haven’t I? “ Robert said. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Yeh, yeh you have. But anything else you want to say - “ 

“ I’ll tell you. “ Robert smiled at him, hugging him tightly. “ I love you, Aaron. “ he spoke into Aaron’s neck, with with the ends of Aaron’s hair. 

“ love you too, Rob. “ Aaron smiled against Robert. 

“ Do you want to go home? “ Robert suggested. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Yeh but just I want to say something to your mum if that’s alright? “ He asked bit unsure. Robert nodded his head confused, he let himself be led by his husband back to his mums grave. 

“ Sarah, I’m Aaron, your son’s husband and I would just like to say he is the most loving person I’ve ever met, I’m just thankful he had you around to love him, I wish you could see him now and see our children when they’re born. I just want to say I’m going to take care of him for the rest of my life, and will always love him. “ Aaron said then turning to Robert who’s crying softly, hugging Aaron tightly, Aaron patted gently on the gravestone made their way back home. 

***  
“ What do you want their middle names to be? “ Aaron asks bringing the cups of tea into their bedroom. 

“ I was thinking Sarah could be Lily’s middle name? Includes mum doesn’t it? “ Robert says with a small smile on his face, using his finger to go around the rim of the cup. 

Aaron smiles softly.  
“ Lily ‘ Sarah ‘ Sugden - Dingle. I like that actually it goes doesn’t it? “ 

Robert nodded and hummed.  
“ What about you? “ 

He frowns. “ What do you mean? “ 

“ what do you want Emma’s or Oliver’s middle names to be? “

“ Jacob, for Oliver. “ He stares at Robert long and hard. 

“ No, “ 

“ Dingle tradition init? “ 

Robert feels his throat close tighter. “ Jacob? “ he barely whispers sounding so vulnerable. 

“ Evidence that you are going to be alright and do this right, Rob. I promise you. “ 

Robert shakes his head slowly ignoring the tension in the air.  
“ Right so, Oliver ‘ Jacob ‘ Sugden - Dingle then? “ 

“ Yep. “ 

“ Emma is the only last one then. “ Robert says. 

“ What about just Emma Sugden - Dingle? I don’t have a middle name and it does sound alright doesn’t it? “ Aaron says sipping on his tea. 

Robert nods his head, agreeing. “ Emma Sugden - Dingle it is. “ both men smile ear to ear. 

*** 

He is closer to his due date now, 8 and half months, he gets his first false contraction. He feels his whole abdomen is being ripped a part from the front of his body to his spine, the pain spreads everywhere as he gasps and silently slides down the counter, afraid of touching himself in case he causes something to bleed or harm. He shouts for Liv to help him, she runs down the stairs wide eyed and calls an ambulance, trying to calm Robert. 

“ Just breathe and calm down. there isn’t any blood, but it’s probably one of those false contractions or something. “ Liv bends down trying her best to calm down Robert, she’s rang Aaron he’s on his way. 

He pushes his head further into his arm trying to breathe in deeply, needing Aaron here right now. He silently wishes the paramedics would hurry up faster. 

The paramedics do eventually come, the same time as Aaron does. they don’t seem too concerned but take him to hospital for precaution. After several hours of nothing happening he is let go immediately after the contractions. Aaron holds his hospital bag as they get into a taxi back home. Liv stays for few minutes making sure everything is fine, and leaves both men after her appearance. 

Robert makes them both cup of tea when Aaron falls to the floor, barely missing the table as he collapses. 

“ Aaron! “ 

His legs are under himself, he looks up wet faced when Robert sits down on the floor, legs folded supporting his bump. 

The stress of today finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

“ Are you okay? “ He asks and Aaron nods. 

“ I thought I lost you all, “ 

“ But we’re all alright in the end,” Robert says gently. 

Aaron gets up to move when Robert puts his hand on his knee. 

“ Aaron, talk to me. “ Robert says simply. 

Fresh tears roll down Aaron’s face as he plays with the ends of his jumper. “ I was terrified that I was going to lose you, and our babies. “ 

“ We’re okay. - I think Lily, Oliver and Emma just want to meet us as much as we want to meet them. “ Robert says with a smile on his face, rubbing his stomach. 

“ I can’t wait to meet them, “ 

“ me too, but just to reassure you I was terrified as well that I was losing them. So, just - don’t think you were - are - alone in this okay? “ 

Aaron flings towards Robert wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

*** 

He is 4 days away from giving birth, and it’s not cute anymore. He can’t move because he is so enormous, he is in pain and feels so heavy. 

He is done. 

“ Rob. “ 

“ what. “ He snaps back doesn’t care if he is being harsh, or that he hasn’t left their bed because it’s the only place he feels semi comfortable. 

“ Come on, get out of bed. “ 

“ No. “ 

“ I want to see ya. “ 

“ you can see me from space. “ 

And that’s the problem. Their sex life, as much as it was hot, intense and a daily routine. It has gone down to nothing, they only do it when they are both in the mood but even so, Robert feels so disconnected from the most vital part of their relationship. Because he can’t do anything anyway. 

Robert misses their sex life so much that it aches. 

And Aaron? He knows his husband inside and out, he knows there is a problem from mile off, he can sense it. He bends down cups Robert’s cheek, stoking him with a thumb, kisses him gently on the lips, before tilting his chin and having more of a forceful snog. 

He needs to make sure his husband is loved. 

“ Wait a little longer and then I’ll have ya Rob. “ He whispers gently against Robert’s lips, he gently strokes the blonde hair, Robert holds onto his husband little while longer before pushing him away, going into the shower. 

God he hopes the water is cold. 

*** 

Lily ‘ Sarah ‘ Sugden - Dingle, Oliver ‘ Jacob ‘ Sugden - Dingle and finally, Emma Sugden - Dingle were born on 27th July 2019 at 02:30, all weighing 8lbs and 6oz. 

Lily and Oliver have their daddy’s green and blue ocean eyes, with the dark haired curls just like their dad and they both have the same facial features as Robert. but the nurse tells them the dark hair will probably fall out and they’ll become a blonde bombshell like their daddy. And Emma has a set of brown curly hair with bright blue eyes, she is the split image of Aaron with the upturned of the nose. 

That pleases Robert, knowing their daughter just looks the same as Aaron, but Aaron is even more pleased to know Lily and Oliver will have their daddies beautiful blonde hair. 

“ Glad my muscled nose hasn’t made it through to them. “ He jokes and Aaron kisses the tip of his nose, thinking how could something sound so ridiculous. 

“ How’s the stitches? “ Aaron asks giving Lily and Oliver back to Robert when he moved further down. 

He groans a bit feeling a bit uncomfortable but smiles anyway when he holds the two babies. “ Okay, but I wouldn’t change this for the world. “ 

Aaron smiled widely kissing Emma gently on the head in his arms, he gently strokes her face and head with one finger. “ I can’t believe we’re parents you know? I can’t believe these beautiful babies are ours. “ Aaron says just shocked and bewildered in a good way, they are actually their children and they will watch them grow up and turn into adults.  
“ we deserve this Rob, all the hate and tough times we’ve had we really deserve what we have now. “ 

“ I can’t wait to do all this with you by my side. “ Robert says with the biggest and tiredness smile he has printed on his face. Aaron leans down kisses the top of Robert’s sweaty head, as he sits next to his husband on the hospital bed. The two men watching the three babies sleep and make little noises, Robert goes into a daydream imagining having more kids with Aaron. 

“ Imagine a little football team of kids, and you playing with them all. “ Robert accidentally blurts out only realising what he said when the words left his mouth. 

Aaron looks at Robert wide eyed, the grin on his face becoming bigger and his eyes glint so brightly. “ You considering more? “ 

Robert looks at him, face so sincere about the idea. “ Yeh, I’ve always wanted loads of kids with you and I loved being pregnant. “ 

Aaron kisses the corner of Robert’s mouth. “ Let’s concentrates on these first ay? And we can think about more. “ Aaron says feeling delighted about the possibility of having more children. 

*** 

They do decide to have more, two more, Daisy and Mason. Daisy having brunette hair, bright blue eyes and looking like Robert, Mason having dark brown hair looking the exact same as Aaron. 

All the kids could get away with murder because Robert and Aaron have a soft spot for all of them and can never say no to them. 

It’s Robert’s 36th birthday they decided to have it at the Mill, it is less crowded and more of a family occasion than having everyone in the Woolpack squeeze together, having randoms or having people there they barely speak to. 

Lily, Emma and Oliver are playing with their toys on the floor, and casually glancing at the television as Robert and Aaron are on the sofa, watching them with Mason and Daisy sitting on the couch with their rattles toys in their hands. They have only turned 1 in May on the 10th. Aaron and Robert were delighted again and decided not to have anymore children, they already have 5 as it is. 

Oliver is now stroking the two Huskies that walked over to them, Robert was actually the one who suggested to get two dogs and obviously Aaron was willing to agree with him.

“ I love you, “ Aaron said to Robert leaning against him, whilst playing with Daisy’s little chubby hand. 

“ I love you too, this is the best gift I’ll ever have you know? “ Robert said. 

Aaron nodded. “ Same, nothing can ever beat this feeling. “ Aaron smiled and turned to his husband. “ your such a good dad, Rob. I knew you will be. “ 

“ I’m not, I’m always asking you for help. “ 

“ Rob, it was you that took action when Lily had a cold and I freaked out, it was you when Oliver fell over. You are an amazing dad to these kids and they love you for it. “ 

“ They love you too, you are so natural at this. “ 

“ Comes as a parent doesn’t it?” He smirks at Robert. 

“ KISS KISS KISS! “ 

“ DADDY KISS! 

Lily, Emma and Oliver were chanting in their little circle clapping their hands, looking electric with excitement. As Daisy and Mason were clapping their hands whilst babbling something. 

Aaron and Robert smirked and looked at each other. “ Should we? “ Aaron asked teasingly, Robert leaned in kissing Aaron on the lips before pulling away. 

“ Ay! Daddy!! “ they all laughed and smiled walking over to the two men hugging them, when they lifted them up into their laps. 

Yeh, this is the best family Aaron and Robert have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them both to have loads of kids haha. 
> 
> What Robert feels ( talking at the gravestone) I don’t actually believe he thinks horrible for himself. I just wanted Rob to say few things and getting stuff off his chest about his dad. 
> 
> Ty, to that account that recommend the name Emma. x 
> 
> And also thank you for others for suggestioning names as well. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Carry on or leave it? 
> 
> Only asking if anyone will actually read it.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes in this fic.


End file.
